


咒靠结拆开

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Latex, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Vergil恐惧高潮。因为高潮越成功，爱越不存在。





	咒靠结拆开

世人对恶魔有各种想象。过去有人用残酷的刑罚折磨囚犯，将他们关进不透光的地窖，借黑暗使其疯狂而死，割下头颅制成法器装进布袋。他们相信人死前的怨恨会招来恶魔，而被恶魔潜入过的头颅再次见到阳光就会释放怨恨杀死眼前的人。

曾经为了探寻父亲的力量，Vergil收集过许多这种古老传闻。他闭上眼站在花洒下面，温热的水浇在脸上，过了一会儿关掉开关，擦干身体，看着沐浴露的泡沫仍在打着旋没入排水口，那些柔软的泡沫有点像某种寄生物，顺水漂流时如整片透明的骨骼融进了水里。

他打开一罐滑石粉，在关节处扑上一层，深深吸气，拎起那套奇怪的服装，终于仔细端详它就像端详自己要带进战场的武器。

那是一套胶衣，像一层光滑的魔物皮肤，还是高跟鞋款式。这不像是给成年男性穿的东西。Vergil瞪着它，只想把鞋跟掰断反手戳进Dante脑壳里。但犹豫了一会儿，Vergil还是抬起腿，踩进那双和胶衣连为一体的高跟鞋，将乳胶衣一点一点从脚踝提到大腿，如提上一双过紧的长靴。他皱着眉，无师自通地用手指向上抚平膝弯的折皱就像整理他的风衣。排除空气后它们如第二层皮肤贴紧Vergil的双腿。

最后拉上横贯在裆部的拉链，他小心地抬腿测试这套设计毫不合理的衣服削减了多少动作灵活度，结果是感觉他现在就像一只鹰被扔进了压强过高的海底。

接下来是上半身。把胶衣拽过胯骨的时候，过高的鞋跟让他不得不在维持平衡的时候脚背绷直，小腿肌肉发紧，腰往后探。而当发现胶衣胸前部位向内突出的软刺，Vergil不得不再次提醒自己这是他同意过的事，才能勉强克服把Dante打一顿的冲动。

这都是因为Vergil想战胜掌控他的东西。但现在，只是刚转开门把手，抬手的动作牵扯到磨蹭着乳头的小刺——它们再蹭几下大概就能揉开他的乳孔，直接戳进去了。Vergil承认这确有快感。然而和快乐有关的一切都让他既想干脆逃离，又想挽救自己，甚至还想毁掉自己。

 

开始是Dante发现Vergil经常在做爱中窒息。他没想过这是Vergil真正“碎裂”过的后遗症。

Dante其实很喜欢看Vergil因高潮快乐得呼吸都忘记的模样。

无意识微微吐露的一点粉色舌尖，眉头紧蹙，眼眶潮红，那副模样不像是濒临绝顶，反而像正在被杀死。他的哥哥是如此快感不耐受，只要一点儿甜头就能让他越过承受的临界点。于是Vergil总是费尽全力想把一场床上运动演变成床上厮杀，Dante上了几次当后就明白了他的盘算，再不去理会挑衅，只专注于摸索用怎样的吻、怎样的力度与角度才能让Vergil丢盔弃甲崩溃到认输。

直到一切发展到了极点，Vergil终于在某次高潮里恐惧到心脏骤停。

Vergil曾经被扔给彻底的虚无。他什么也看不到，什么也听不到，什么也感受不到，什么也想不到，被遗忘，被生命所弃绝，最后根本不存在甚至从未存在过。

精神的碎裂反映在重组的肉体上，这就是他拿回Yamato之前的状态：无尽的虚空里，他的血液，他的欲和爱因此背离他，从此高潮的那一刻，那连自己和性伴侣都会被遗忘的美妙瞬间里，当其他人只是会记不清有没有人敲门、尖叫有没有挤出喉咙、眼泪有没有钻出眼眶，Vergil却总会坠回连自我都不复存在的深渊。

于是在沉默、抗拒和躲避里，Dante明白了你可以让他失血过多，可以让他骨头断裂，给他穿环，扇他耳光，甚至可以让他以魔人姿态跪在你面前自渎就像咬着自己尾巴的狗。但Dante永远无法让自己的哥哥获得性高潮。

 

我说，这没什么的。Dante反过来安慰Vergil，大不了一起柏拉图嘛。

Vergil不说话。他快要被这不必要的温柔和体贴击垮了，宁愿Dante调侃他“你这是怎么回事儿啊？”，再一拳砸松他的牙齿，让他嘴唇流血，然后把他摁在床上狠狠操他，直到他昏死过去被射满一肚子倒还更轻松些。

最后他宣布：我能克服这个。他一字一句地说道，我确定我想要你。

迎着这种目光，Dante心脏几乎停跳。他凑过去吻自己的哥哥。

在这种吻里，Vergil感觉到被爱。这让他更恐惧高潮，因为高潮越成功，爱越不存在。

 

Vergil走出浴室的时候感觉Dante的目光几乎正化为实质从他身上舔过去。他不知道自己的选择是否正确。但当Dante将他反铐，掰开他的下巴，塞进口球，把皮质拘束带在他脑后扣紧，高跟鞋的存在更是迫使他跪下的时候小腿不能完全挨到地板，膝盖和鞋尖也因此成了受力点……Vergil从未这么自愿地让自己沦为这种不计后果的行为的牺牲品。

口球，眼罩，胳膊和大腿上的绑带，Vergil的感官一项一项被剥夺，胶衣的包裹让他的触感也变得迟钝。他模糊地感觉到Dante的手指一节一节按着他的脊骨，那是安抚一只猫科动物般的触碰，令人愉悦的恐惧像剧毒的水银珠子滑过脊椎。

他正在成为一件装饰品，一个生活之余的调剂，就摆在Dante的破公寓里。

Vergil听到拉链的声音，感受到凉爽的空气拂过胶衣下小腹和臀部发烫的皮肤。是Dante拉开了胶衣的拉链，漆黑而泛着粼粼波光的海面裂开，露出苍白的海床。

Dante的手从胶衣拉链的开合处向下，指尖划过小腹，触碰他半硬的阴茎。Dante的手活一向在他自己身上练得很好，这几乎是立即让Vergil呼吸急促了起来。

“嘘，”Dante轻声提醒他，“我要把你塞紧了。”

 

尖锐的痛感总与快乐相连。现在Vergil的确像个被塞紧的红酒瓶了。他全身上下的入口都被塞满，勃起的阴茎被一根金属棒插进尿道口，肉穴咬着一根静止的按摩棒，准准地抵着他的前列腺，就连乳头在一番恶意的玩弄后也终于被胶衣内部两个突出的软刺抵进乳孔。

最后，Dante为他戴上耳塞。

瞬间，Vergil的眼球在眼皮下不安地转动，他发现自己再也听不到窗外隐约的雨声，也听不到Dante走动时衣物摩擦发出的声音了。他被推进了无边的虚空。

秒针移动了吗？Dante还在这里吗？Vergil想要说话，被口球塞紧的嘴巴却只能发出呜呜的声音，一切都变得漫长而不留情。

他努力去想些别的：回忆、谜题，只要能度过这古怪放纵的时刻，什么都行，什么都好，他在心里搜肠刮肚念起诗来：我流血在生命的岬角上，被举起像一个浪头一片叶子一缕云……他去想向晚夜色里的冰风暴，橙色的日出，血红龟裂的大地……但全部的全部，这每一种方法，每一条路，他早在很久很久以前就试过了。根本早就没有没被翻来覆去的回忆，没有未解开的谜题，没有没被吟诵过的诗句，所有呼嚎的大雪都会没过头顶，所有尘土覆盖的画框都会摔碎，火燃得总是像血。

他感觉自己好像哭了，泪水在眼眶里还是热烫，待到浸透了眼罩终于滚落到脸颊上已经变得冰凉。

Dante始终看着他。他看着自己的哥哥怎样就像一只被捞上岸的深海鱼，呼吸越来越急促，怎样泪水淌了满脸，最后触电般颤抖摔在地板上，努力想蜷起身子却又不得不被绑带和胶衣强迫着摆成挺腰的姿态。

濒死的抽搐中，在彻底的感官剥夺里，Vergil在毫无刺激的状态下孤独而绝望地到达了高潮。

Dante几乎以为Vergil要死去了。他没有呼吸，没有心跳，摘下眼罩后的眼睛瞳孔涣散地盯着虚空的一点，取下口球后的嘴巴仍合不上，皮带的勒痕凝固在那张总是摆出一副正经模样的冷脸上。现在他不再那么冷了，但也或许很快就会永远冷下去。

但别开玩笑了。就算火山喷出冰来，头顶不再是天空而是大海，Vergil也不会输给那些该死的回忆。Dante相信自己的哥哥能克服这个，就像他几个月前竟突然出现在自己面前一样。

他打开了按摩棒的开关，将那个键钮推到了顶点。

就像心脏贴紧了除颤机，胸口猛地起伏了一下后，这尖锐的快感将Vergil刺醒。

Vergil过去总怕快感，因为高潮的顶点什么也没有。但现在在什么都不存在也从未存在过的虚空里，快乐是如此剧烈又真切。他能听到按摩棒的马达声正在嗡鸣。他逐渐感受到自己的敏感点正被抵着震到发麻，完全被撑开的乳孔边缘是怎样痛痒，被金属棒塞进尿道口的阴茎又是如何硬到隐隐作痛，汗液则被胶衣囚禁在皮肤表面，关节被紧身的乳胶衣勒得如被割伤般热辣。感官的快乐蒸得他呜咽起来，他重新找回了自己的身体，感觉到按摩棒的震颤从前列腺传到每根神经末梢，似龙卷风在体内蛇行。

Vergil想起来了：他的确存在。他正在准备好自己，为了将自己献出：如果不把自己献出，他就永远不能真正被爱。

他眨眨眼，透过泪水看清了Dante。

窗外好像在下雨，雨点敲击玻璃的声音如同兽皮在苍蝇孳生的季节抖动，和他被按摩棒搅出的叽叽咕咕的水声混在一起。说真的，它还在震动吗？而他竟然还能承受更多？

他突然又想到招来那些死于酷刑，能招来恶魔的头颅。在另一个传说里，它有另一个名字：圣徒匣。那些死去的头颅被关在匣子里，当圣徒匣被打开，再次看到阳光的头颅就会因为这个原因感谢面前的祈祷者并降福于他。

“Dante。”他低声呼唤兄弟的名字，声音哑得像刚哭过。他听到Dante如释重负地嘟囔着什么谢天谢地我还以为你死透了，筋疲力尽地给了他一个现在没力气揍你意味的眼神警告。

他的手铐已经不知道什么时候就在挣扎里被扯断了。Vergil用还在发抖的胳膊肘撑起身体。他还穿着那双漆皮高跟鞋，就这样用胳膊肘和膝盖向前爬了两步。

他的乳胶衣发出摩擦的声音，乳孔还在被撑开，按摩棒仍震得他尾椎酸麻，阴茎也被金属棒堵塞着始终无法射精。现在他来到了Dante面前，只不过他像条狗一样跪趴着，湿漉漉得像刚从水里被捞出来，Dante暂时——只是暂时，还能拥有自行直立的能力，而且衣服都还完好。

Vergil低下头。疯了，一定是疯了。他伸出软舌，轻轻地舔了一下Dante的靴子，在舌尖尝到了皮革的味道。

“……哇哦。”他听到自己的蠢蛋弟弟发出干巴巴的感叹。

当人再也不能忍受孤独的时候，为了被爱他就必须放弃自由。Vergil过去怕这个。但现在损害自由的恐惧终于被再不能爱的恐惧击溃了。他有了新的自由，他可以去爱，可以被爱，甚至可以偶尔跪在Dante脚下舔他的靴子只要他想——

或许地狱确是不能再爱的痛苦，而爱确有他仍未完全了解的力量。


End file.
